concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Winwood
Steve Winwood Family Tree Spencer Davis Group Powerhouse Traffic Blind Faith SOLO 1976 Jan 22-24, 1976 Lyceum, London, ENG (with the Fania All-Stars) 1977 November 21, 1977 Rainbow, London, ENG (with John Martyn) 1978 August 19, 1978 Rough Hill Festival, UK Players: Nicole Winwood (vocals), John Porter (bass), Tony Stannard (drums), Demelza (percussion) 1983 - The Talking Back to the Night tour. May 28, 1983 Stadio Comunale, Firenze, ITY May 30, 1983 Teatro Tenda Lampugnano, Milan, ITY June 2, 1983 Alte Oper, Frankfurt, GER July 4, 1983 Bristol, ENG July 6, 1983 Newcastle, ENG July 10, 1983 Odeon Theatre, Birmingham, ENG July 11, 1983 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG July ?, 1983 Oxford, ENG July ?, 1983 Apollo, Manchester, ENG September 20, 1983 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (The ARMS Concert) September 29, 1983 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Night of the Kings) Nov ? Inside Track, Interview with L.Robinson Players: James Hooker (piano), Bobby Messano (guitar), Eric Parker (drums), Carole Steele (percussion), Fernando Sanders (bass/vocals), Godfrey Wang (keyboards) 1986 - The Back in the High Life tour. June 24, 1986 Whistle Test, BBC TV August 22, 1986 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI September 6, 1986 Great Woods Center for the Performing Arts, Mansfield, MA September 7, 1986 Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY September 12, 1986 Pier 84, New York City, NY September 17, 1986 Cleveland, OH September ?, 1986 Veterans' Stadium, Columbus, OH September ?, 1986 New York City, NY (MTV Music Video Awards) October 18, 1986 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA October 26, 1986 Concord Pavillion, Concord, CA October 28, 1986 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR November 12, 1986 Coliseum, New Haven, CT November 21, 1986 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON ? The Tube, UK TV Players:Donny Wynn (drums), Carl James (bass/vocals), Paul Pesco (guitar), Carole Steele (percussion), James Hooker (keyboards), Danny Wilenski (keyboards/horns), Mark Ledford (horns), Dollette McDonald (vocals) 1987 January 1 or 8, 1987 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (joining Eric Clapton for 2 songs) January 18, 1987 Blossom Music Centre, Cleveland, OH February 24, 1987 Los Angeles, CA (Grammy Awards) September 11, 1987 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (MTV Music Video Awards) 1988 - The Roll With It tour. May ? Montreaux Festival Montreaux, France June 17 Wired UK TV July 7 The MUNY St Louis. MO July 8 Summerfest Milwaukee, WI July 9 Poplar Creek Music Theatre Hoffman Estates, IL July 11 State Fair Grandstands Indianapolis, IN (cancelled) July 12 Pine Knob Music Theatre Clarkston, MI July 13 Blossom Music Center Cuyahoga Falls, OH July 15 Riverfest St Paul, MN July 17 Fiddler's Green Denver, CO July 18 Ski Resort Park City, UT July 20 Shoreline Amphitheatre Mountain View, CA July 22 Pavilion Concord, CA July 23 Cal Expo Amphitheatre Sacramento, CA July 24 Pacific Amphitheatre Costa Mesa, CA July 26-29 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles, CA July 31 Caesar's Amphitheatre Las Vegas, NV August 3 StarPlex Amphitheatre Dallas, TX August 5 Oak Mountain Amphitheatre Birmingham, AL August 6 Starwood Amphitheatre Nashville, TN August 7 Chastain Park Atlanta, GA August 9-10 Garden State Arts Center Holmdel, NJ August 12-13 Jones Beach Wantagh, NY August 16-19 Radio City Music Hall New York City, NY August 21-22 Great Woods Center for the Performing Arts Mansfield, MA August 23 Civic Center Glen Falls, NY August 25 The Ballpark Old Orchard Beach, ME August 26 Civic Center Hartford, CT August 27 Hersheypark Stadium Hershey, PA August 29 Palumbo Center Pittsburgh, PA August 30 Merriweather Post Pavilion Columbia, MD August 31 Mann Music Center Philadelphia, PA September 2, 1988 Ohio Center, Columbus, OH September 3, 1988 Darien Lake Amphitheatre, Darien Lake, NY September 4, 1988 Toronto, ON September 25, 1988 NEC, Birmingham, ENG September 27-28, 30-October 2 & 4-6, 1988 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG Players: Randall Bramblett (sax/keyboards), Anthony Crawford (guitar), Hollie Ferris (trumpet), LeAnn Phelan (vocals), Bashiri Johnson (percussion), Russ Kunkel (drums), Mike Lawler (keyboards), Michael Rhodes (bass) 1989 March 28, 1989 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN August 24, 1989 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (performance of "Tommy") August ?, 1989 Roughill Festival near Circencester, Gloucestershire with the Otis Grand Band 1990 1991 - The Refugees of the Heart tour. March 22 Yokohama Arena, Japan April 29 Seattle Center, Seattle, WA May ? Vancouver May ? San Francisco, CA May 3 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA May 5 Sacramento, CA May 6? Salt Lake City, UT May 8 Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ May 10 Costa Mesa, CA May 11 Inglewood, CA May 13? San Diego, CA May 15 Denver, CO May 17 Dallas, TX May 18 Houston, TX May 19 New Orleans, LA May 21 Tampa, FL May 22 Miami, FL May 24-25 Atlanta, GA May 26 Charlotte, NC May 28 Ft Wayne, IN May 29 Grove City, OH May 31 Cleveland, OH June 1, 1991 Clarkston, MI June 2, 1991 Indianapolis, IN June 4, 1991 Civic Center, Peoria, IL June 5, 1991 Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA June 6, 1991 Milwaukee, WI June 8, 1991 Nashville, TN June 9, 1991 Cincinnatti, OH June 11, 1991 Kansas City, MO June 12, 1991 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN June 14, 1991 Riverport Amphitheatre, St Louis, MO June 15, 1991 World Music Centre, Tinley Park, IL June 16, 1991 Toledo, OH June 18, 1991 Burgettstown, PA June 19, 1991 Columbia, MD June 21-22, 1991 Philadelphia, PA June 22, 1991 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (Supported by Warren Zevon) June 23, 1991 East Rutherford, NJ June 25, 1991 Lenox, MA June 26, 1991 Saratoga Springs, NY June 28, 1991 Hartford, CT June 29, 1991 Nashua, NH June 30, 1991 Portland, MA July 1-2 Mansfield, MA July 4? Toronto July 5? Stowe, VT July 6 Old Orchard Beach, ME July 8 Canandaigua, NY July 9 Madison Square Gardens, New York City, NY July 12-13 Wantagh, NY July 15 Grove City, OH July 16 Clarkston, MI July 17 Cincinnatti, OH July 18 Hoffman Estates, IL July 21 Los Angeles, CA Players: Randall Bramblett (sax/keyboards), Russ Kunkel (drums), Luis Conte (percussion), Michael Rhodes (bass), Larry Byrom (guitar/keyboards/vocals) 1994 Traffic The Far From Home Tour 1994 Steve Winwood, Jim Capaldi (drums/percussion), Randall Bramblett (sax/keyboards), Rosco Gee (bass), Mike McEvoy (guitar/keyboards), Walfredo Reyes (percussion) May 14, 1994 BBC Studios, Elstree, ENG (UK TV "Later with Jools Holland", performing "Here Comes a Man", "Forty Thousand Headmen" & "Some Kinda Woman") May 18, 1994 Omaha, NE (cancelled) May 19, 1994 Mark of the Quad Cities, Moline, IL (cancelled) May 21, 1994 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN (first date of tour) May 22, 1994 Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA May 24, 1994 Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre, Greenwood Village, CO May 27, 1994 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC May 28, 1994 Gorge Amphitheatre, George, WA May ?, 1994 Park City, UT May 30, 1994 Virgin Records 21'st birthday (TV) May 31, 1994 Hilton Outdoor Amphitheater, Reno, NV June ?, 1994 Salem, OR June ?, 1994 Santa Barbara, CA June 1, 1994 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA June 3, 1994 Cal Expo Amphitheatre, Sacramento, CA June 4 or 5, 1994 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA June 6, 1994 Embarcadero Marina Park South, San Diego, CA June 7, 1994 Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, CA June 9-11, 1994 Universal Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA June 14, 1994 Las Vegas, NV June 16, 1994 Blockbuster Pavilion, San Bernardino, CA June 17, 1994 Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ June 18, 1994 Albuquerque, NM June ?, 1994 Oklahoma City, OK June 21, 1994 Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion, The Woodlands, TX June 22, 1994 Coca-Cola Starplex, Dallas, TX June 24-26, 1994 Sam Boyd Stadium, Las Vegas, NV (with Grateful Dead) June 28, 1994 Oak Mountain Amphitheatre, Pelham, AL June 29, 1994 Mud Island Amphitheatre, Memphis, TN July 2, 1994 USF Sun Dome, Tampa, FL July ?, 1994 Pensacola, FL July 4-5, 1994 Chastain Park Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA July 6, 1994 Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, WI (Summerfest 1994) July 8-9, 1994 Musical Theater, Sunrise, FL July ?, 1994 Jacksonville, FL July ?, 1994 Miami, FL July ?, 1994 Orlando, FL July 12, 1994 Raleigh, NC July 13 or 14, 1994 Blockbuster Pavilion, Charlotte, NC July 15, 1994 Riverport Amphitheatre, Maryland Heights, MO July 16-17, 1994 RFK Stadium, Washington, DC (with Grateful Dead) July ?, 1994 Washington, DC July ?, 1994 Indianapolis, IN July ?, 1994 Grand Rapids, MI July 18, 1994 Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN July 22, 1994 Sandstone Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, KS July 23-24, 1994 Soldier Field, Chicago, IL (with Grateful Dead) July 26, 1994 Clarkston, MI July 27, 1994 Masonic Auditorium, Toledo, OH July 28, 1994 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH July 29, 1994 Buckeye Lake Music Center, Thornville, OH (with Grateful Dead) July 31, 1994 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY August 2, 1994 Kingswood Music Theatre, Vaughan, ON August 3-4, 1994 Giants Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ (with Grateful Dead) August 5, 1994 Hartford, CT (cancelled) August 6, 1994 Montage Mountain Performing Arts Center, Scranton, PA August 7, 1994 The Ballpark, Old Orchard Beach, ME August 8, 1994 Classic Amphitheater, Richmond, VA August 9, 1994 Coca-Cola Star Lake Amphitheater, Burgettstown, PA August 11, 1994 Great Woods Amphitheater, Mansfield, MA August 13, 1994 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA August 14, 1994 Winston Farm, Saugerties, NY (Woodstock '94) August 16, 1994 Charleston, SC August 17, 1994 Convention Center, Knoxville, TN August 19, 1994 Mid-Hudson Civic Center, Poughkeepsie, NY August ?, 1994 Montreal, QC August ?, 1994 Ottawa, ON August ?, 1994 Richmond, VA August ?, 1994 Nashville, TN August 24, 1994 Palace Theatre, Louisville, KY August 26, 1994 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH August 27, 1994 Morris Civic Auditorium, South Bend, IN August 28, 1994 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL August ?, 1994 Milwaukee, WI August 31, 1994 State Fair Grandstand, Syracuse, NY (New York State Fair 1994) September 1, 1994 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD September 3, 1994 Ives Center, Danbury, CT September ?, 1994 Stowe, VT September 4, 1994 Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center, Canandaigua, NY September 8, 1994 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ September 9, 1994 Paramount, New York City, NY September 10, 1994 Jones Beach Theatre, Wantagh, NY September 20, 1994 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG September 22, 1994 Brentwood Centre, Brentwood, ENG September 24, 1994 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, SCOT September 25, 1994 Apollo, Manchester, ENG September 26, 1994 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, ENG September 28, 1994 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG September 30, 1994 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG October 2, 1994 BIC, Bournemouth, ENG October 3, 1994 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG October 23, 1994 BMI annual award ceremony, London, ENG December 31, 1994 UK TV "Jools Holland New Year Show" 1995 June ? "Tin Pan Jam", Tin Pan South festival, Performance Hall, Nashville 1996 April 15, 1996 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN (with Nile Rodgers) October 16, 1996 Los Angeles, CA (City of Hope All Star Garage Band) 1997 Apr 10 VH1 Honors Concert - Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles Apr 17 Jools Holland "Later" London Apr 26 Zodiac Club Oxford Apr 29 Hanover Grand London Apr 30 VH1 Concert London May 1 The Irish Centre Birmingham, England May 2 The Arches Glasgow, Scotland May 5 Babylon Munich, Germany May 6 Grosse freiheit Hamburg, Germany May 9 Drum Rhythm Festival Westergasfabriek, Amsterdam May 10 Geld Oder Liebe interview & performance Cologne May 13 (or 17?) Jools Holland Record interview & performance London May 14 Virgin Concert London (Radio) May 16 Interview & performance Brussels, Belgium May 22 Opera House Manchester, England May 27 Extra Shhh interview & performance ?, Spain May 28 Mississippi interview & performance ?, Spain May 29 Top of the Pops interview & performance London May 31 The Lottery interview & performance London (BBC) May 31 Concert at the Opera, Manchester, England Jun 3 The Late Show New York (TV) Jun 4 Irving Plaza New York Jun 5 Irving Plaza New York Jun 6 Irving Plaza New York Jun 8 Virgin Megastore performance and online chat Los Angeles Jun 9 The Roxy Hollywood Jun 10 The Roxy Hollywood Jun 21 Queen Elizabeth Hall Brussels, Belgium Jun 22 Rockpalast Festival Lorelei, Germany Jun 24 Nulle Part Ailleurs interview & performance Paris Jun 25 Shepherd's Bush Empire London Jun 26 Guildhall Southampton, England Jun 27 Corn Exchange Cambridge, England Jun 28 Glastonbury Festival Glastonbury, England (cancelled) Jul 1 Ohne Filter Baden-Baden, Germany (TV) Jul 2 Town and Country Leeds, England Jul 3 Olympia Dublin, Ireland Jul 4 Live With Zucchero Naples (TV) Jul 6 City Square Blues Festival Pistoia, Italy Jul 7 Romalive Festival Rome Jul 8 Festival Milan Jul 11 Dr. Music Festival ?, Spain Jul 12 Out in the Green Festival Zurich, Switzerland Jul 13 North Sea Jazz Festival The Hague, Holland Jul 15 Pumpeshaust Copenhagen Jul 17 Pori Music Festival Helsinki, Finland Jul 19 Regensburg Munich (Radio) Jul 20 Antenne Open Air '97 Baden-Wurttemburg, Germany (Radio) Aug 16 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (Songs and Visions) Sep 19 Au-Rene Theatre/Broward Performing Arts Ft Lauderdale, FL Sep 20 House of Blues Orlando Lake Buena Vista, FL Sep 22 Ruth Eckerd Hall Clearwater, FL Sep 23 Barbara B Mann Performing Arts Hall Ft Myers, FL Sep 24 Florida Theatre Jacksonville, FL Sep 26 Chastain Park Amphitheatre Atlanta, GA Sep 27 House of Blues Myrtle Beach, SC Sep 28 9:30 Club Washington, DC Sep 29 Radio City Music Hall New York GQ Men of the Year Awards Sep 30 Count Basie Theatre Red Bank, NJ Oct 1 Palumbo Center Pittsburgh, PA Oct 3, 4 Trump Marina Casino Atlantic City, NJ Oct 5 Oakdale Theatre Wallingford, CT Oct 7 Beacon Theatre New York Oct 8 Conan O'Brien Show interview & performance New York (TV) Oct 9 Tower Theatre Upper Darby, PA Oct 11 Strand Theatre Hampton Beach, NH Oct 12 Orpheum Theatre Boston, MA Oct 16 Paramount Theater Springfield, MA Oct 17 State Theatre Easton, PA Oct 18 Proctor's Theatre Schenectady, NY Oct 19 Flynn Theater Burlington, VT Oct 21 Auditorium Center Rochester, NY (cancelled) Oct 22 Piere's Ft Wayne, IN (cancelled) Oct 24 Taft Theatre Cincinnati, OH (cancelled) Oct 25 Palace Theatre Columbus, OH (cancelled) Oct 26 Lakewood Civic Auditorium Lakewood, OH Oct 28, 29 Park West Chicago, IL Jam Oct 30 Royal Oak Music Theater Royal Oak, MI Nov 1 Eagles Ballroom Milwaukee, WI Nov 2 Park West Chicago, IL Nov 4 Midland Theatre Kansas City, KS Nov 6 House of Blues New Orleans, LA Nov 7 Austin Music Hall Austin, TX Nov 8 Will Rogers Auditorium Ft Worth, TX Nov 10 Paramount Theatre Denver, CO Nov 11 Abravenal Hall Salt Lake City, UT Nov 13 Union Hall Phoenix, AZ Nov 14 The Joint, Hard Rock Las Vegas, NV Nov 16 Paramount Theatre Seattle, WA Nov 17 Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall Portland, OR Nov 19 Fox Theater Bakersfield, CA Nov 21, 22 Konocti Resort & Spa Kelseyville, CA Nov 23 Warfield Theatre San Francisco, CA Nov 25 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles, CA 1998 January 21, 1998 Nashville, TN (4th Annual Nashville Music Awards) February 12, 1998 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (Steve guested at the Capaldi/Mason gig, playing "Low Spark" and "Gimme Some Lovin") February 26, 1998 Washington State Convention Center, Seattle, WA May 16 Chastain Atlanta May 18 Seanachie (private) Nashville The 50th Birthday Party May 23, 1998 Metropolitan Theater, Mexico City, MEX (Top Cat Blues Festival) May 26-27, 1998 The Palace, Sao Paulo, BRA May 29-30, 1998 Sugar Love, Rio de Janiero, BRA June 2, 1998 Grand Rex, Buenos Aires, ARG June 4, 1998 Superdome, New Orleans, LA (private Microsoft concert) June 7 Vallaja San Juan June 29 - July 1 Jazz Festival Montreal, Canada July 2 Jazz Festival Montreal July 3 Jazz Festival Montreal July 5, 1998 Udine, ITY July 6, 1998 Lucca, ITY July 7, 1998 Milan, ITY July 8, 1998 Barcelona, SPA July 10, 1998 Athens, GRE July 11, 1998 Istanbul, TUR July 12, 1998 The Hague, NED (Northsea Jazz Festival) July 14, 1998 San Remo, ITY (Jazz Festival) July 15, 1998 Turin, ITY July 16 Polideportivo De Mendizorroza, Vitoria, SPA July 17, 1998 Minden, GER July 18, 1998 Hamburg, GER July 19, 1998 Gurtenfestival, Berne, SUI July 21, 1998 Cortona, ITY July 22, 1998 ?, ITY July 23, 1998 Agregento, ITY July 24, 1998 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG July 27-28, 1998 Beirut, LEB October 12, 1998 Pioneer Awards Hollywood, CA (Pioneer Awards) November ?, 1998 Los Angeles, CA (PRS Awards) December 29, 1998 American General Music City Bowl, Nashville, TN (Live halftime performance of "Roll With It", broadcast on ESPN) 1999 July 23-25, 1999 Yamaha Summer Namm 1999, Nashville, TN August 26, 1999 Humphrey's, San Diego, CA August 27, 1999 The Joint, Las Vegas, NV August 28, 1999 Konocti Resort & Spa, Kelseyville, CA August 30-31, 1999 Historic Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA September 2, 1999 Britt Festival, Jacksonville, OR September 3, 1999 Washington Park Rose Garden Amphitheater, Portland, OR September 4, 1999 Memorial Stadium, Seattle, WA (Live web-cast on RealGuide) September 6, 1999 Janus Jazz Aspen at Snowmass Village, Aspen, CO September 8, 1999 House of Blues, Chicago, IL (previously scheduled Branson, MO, concert was cancelled) September 10, 1999 Trump Marina, Atlantic City, NJ September 11, 1999 Chastain Park Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA September 12, 1999 House of Blues, Orlando, FL September 14-15, 1999 House of Blues, New Orleans, LA October 13, 1999 Savoy Hotel, London, ENG (Gold Badge of Merit from the British Academy of Composers and Songwriters) December 6, 1999 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG 2000 February 4, 2000 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (NAMM - Millenium Concert, honoring Michael McDonald. with Kenny Loggins, Ray Charles, Patti LaBelle, James Ingram, Toto, Patty Austin & Christopher Cross) August 23, 2000 Coors Amphitheatre, Chula Vista, CA (joined "The Other Ones" on-stage for "Dear Mr Fantasy") December 19, 2000 Green's Grocery, Lieper's Fork, TN (Benefit concert with Michael McDonald and others) 2001 May 7, 2001 Everyman Theater, Cheltenham, ENG (Special guest of Jose Neto at the Cheltenham Festivals) July 21, 2001 L'Ete du Vin, Nashville, TN ("The Summer of Wine", American Cancer Society fundraiser) 2002 June 1-3, 2002 Buckingham Palace Gardens, London, ENG (Queen's Golden Jubilee, performed "Gimme Some Lovin'", played organ for Joe Cocker on "With a Little Help From My Friends" and for Ray Davies on "Lola", and took part in the finales "All You Need Is Love" and "Hey Jude") June 21-22, 2002 Manchester, TN (Bonnaroo Music Festival. On June 22 Steve performed with String Cheese Incident on "On the Road", "It Is What It Is", "Latinissmo" & "I'm A Man" & with Widespread Panic on "Glad" & "The Low Spark Of High-Heeled Boys) July 13, 2002 The Mansion on Turtle Creek, Dallas, TX (Chef Fearing & Friends Annual Summer Barbecue Bash) 2007 January 21, 2007 Roundhouse, London, ENG ("Dear Mr. Fantasy" a celebration for Jim Capaldi, with Steve Winwood, Paul Weller, Pete Townshend, featuring the music of Jim Capaldi and Traffic, with all profits going to The Jubilee Action Street Children Appeal) Eric Clapton & Steve Winwood EUROPEAN TOUR 2010 May 18, 2010 LG Arena @ The NEC, Birmingham, ENG May 20-21, 2010 Wembley Arena, London, ENG May 23, 2010 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL May 25, 2010 Bercy, Paris, FRA May 26, 2010 St. Jakobshalle, Basel, SUI May 28. 2010 ISS Dome, Dusseldorf, GER May 29, 2010 GelreDome Stadium, Arnhem, NED May 31, 2010 Malmo Arena, Malmo, SWE June 2, 2010 02 World, Berlin, GER June 3, 2010 Colorline Arena, Hamburg, GER June 5, 2010 Konigsplatz, Munich, GER June 7, 2010 Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT June 9, 2010 Arena, Belgrade, SER June 11, 2010 Rugby Park, Bucharest, ROM June 13, 2010 Santral Istanbul, Istanbul, TUR